ABCs
by The Artemis
Summary: Just a few ABC drabbles. REDICULOUSLY FLUFFY AND EXPLODING WITH PERCABETH!


**I've been reading some awesome ABC drabbles and decided to make one myself! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Always<strong>

Percy and Annabeth will always show how much they love each other. Through quests and battles and everything else life throws at them. Ok, maybe except when Annabeth gets mad, but….

**Beauty**

As he leans back against a tree watching Annabeth kick other camper's butts with her knife, he wonders how even in a scene of pain and agony, she can still radiate so much beauty

**Corny**

"You're so corny Seaweed Brain." Annabeth told him as he slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"I believe the term is seaweedy Annabeth; I'm no descendent of Demeter.

**Dog**

Annabeth rested her head on Percy's chest as they lay on the sofa watching TV.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah?"

"We need a dog."

This caught him by surprise.

"We have a dog, Mrs. O'Leary."

"Mrs. O'Leary can't fit in the apartment Percy."

"You don't have to be so negative." He said ruffling her hair.

"I wouldn't be negative with a dog! Why don't you want one?" she asked.

He paused.

"I just don't want you to love something more than you love me." He said softly.

"Impossible." She said wrapping her arms around him, "Maybe as much …. but never _more_."

He looked down at her with mock hurt.

She leaned up and kissed his lips.

"I was just kidding" she told him,

"… but a dog would be nice."

**Everyday**

Their love grows stronger everyday. His desire to hold her each second of the day grows every single day. Her desire to kiss him all day long increases as each day passes. It takes everything they have to stop them from crashing into each other in front of their parents…. _Every day._

**Faith**

"Sheesh Annabeth. Have a little faith in me" Percy said as he took her hand.

"I don't want to jump off the cliff Percy. What if we accidently get separated!" she looked down off the cliff at the water worriedly.

He pulled her into him so their foreheads were resting against eachother's.

"I won't let you get hurt Annabeth." He whispered," It's fun. You've got to try it!"

She hesitated before letting them wrap their arms around each other.

"You ready Annabeth?" Percy asked as she buried her head in his chest.

She whimpered.

"You're gonna love it."

And with that they jumped.

When Percy carried Annabeth out of the water she wrapped her arms and kissed his cheek.

"We should so do that again." She said to him smiling.

**Green**

Annabeth loved their staring contests.

Everyone always thought it was because she would always win.

But really, it was staring into those green eyes that excited her.

She could tell Percy felt the same way about her grey ones.

**Handle**

Percy knows exactly how to handle Annabeth. He knows when she's mad to handle her carefully, she's like a landmine that could explode at any second. When she's sad he knows to handle her with care, to hold her for as long as she'd let him. He knows when she 's happy to handle her with happiness… and as many tickle fights she could take.

**Imprisoned**

"I've got you Annabeth." Percy said smiling at the squirming girl underneath him," You're _imprisoned."_

She tried to reach for her dagger to her left, but I held her under me.

"I won Annabeth." I whispered to her, rubbing it in as much as I could.

She struggled under me for a few moments, then abruptly stopped.

I looked at her with confusion as she grabbed the front of my shirt.

She pulled me down to her and kissed me fiercely.

When we broke apart somehow she was ontop of me with her dagger at my throat.

"Who's _imprisoned _now?" she taunted.

**Jogging**

On the weekends Annabeth and Percy would always meet in Central Park to go jogging. Sometimes they would even bring Mrs. O'Leary with them.

One day they were racing down the pathway, Percy chasing Annabeth. He finally caught up to her and pulled her to him from her waist.

They laughed together as Percy leaned into her from behind. Their lips barely brushed when they heard a big splash.

Annabeth put her hands over her mouth as they watched Mrs. O'Leary jump into the pond, after a live duck.

**Kitchen**

Percy's favorite place in the whole apartment was the kitchen. That's where Annabeth and he spent most of their time. With her sitting on the edge of the counter laughing , watching him epically _fail_ at cooking, there was no other place he'd rather be.

**Love**

Love has always confused Annabeth Chase. There were so many different kinds of love. She'd never felt this certain kind of love for anyone else but Percy, not even Luke.

_Why is love so blinding? _she thought to herself as she sat against a tree and watched Percy dangling off a branch. She smirked as the branch broke and he fell to the ground with a big thud.

_What do I even see in him?_

**Mistletoe**

Neither Annabeth nor Percy ever liked mistletoe. Just the thought of it made the both of them want to barf.

Until Percy dipped Annabeth back on year and gave her a big kiss.

They both love mistletoe now.

**Never leave**

It was pouring rain as Annabeth ran to him and jumped up on him.

He ran his hands through her soaked hair, drying it absent mindedly as his fingers ran through it. He couldn't feel her tears because of the rain, but he knew she was crying.

"Annabeth" he breathed.

She placed her hands on his cheeks and looked him in the eye.

'Never leave me." She said.

He pressed his lips to mine and murmured, " I'll never leave you."

A few yards away Grover, Clarisse, and the Stoll brothers chuckled at them.

"Geez, they're just a few cabins away."

**Observation**

They learned so many things about each other by observation.

He knew her fighting patterns by observation.

He knew what she liked to read by observation.

He knew to be extra romantic to her by observation.

After reading his Algebra homework, she knew he was hopeless… by observation.

**Protection**

Protection is a big part of Annabeth and Percy's relationship.

Like the time those jocks tried to make out with Annabeth.

They came out with 2 black eyes, 3 broken noses, and each one walking out very awkwardly.

**Questions**

Sometimes Annabeth swears he asks too many questions.

"Why do girls always worry so much about their looks?" Percy asked Annabeth one day as they sat side by side on the bed working on homework.

"Because they want to look good."

"Well why don't you worry about your looks?"

"Because I don't care about my looks."

"Why don't you care about your looks?"

"Because I'm too busy."

"Why are you too busy?"

"Because I'm always answering your stupid questions. Now finish your homework before I hurt you."

**Roar**

They laid together one night with her head on his chest and his arm around her.

"Roar?" she asked.

"It means I love you in dinosaur." He answered.

**Silence**

Percy and Annabeth seem to always seem to communicate best in silence. As they sit together on the sofa watching a movie, just the touch of her hand touching his says she can't get enough of him. The look in his eyes says he'll catch her whenever she falls.

But the touch of their lips together says "I love you"

**TV**

Percy loves watching TV with Annabeth.

He knows all he has to do is turn on a scary spider horror movie and she's glued in his arms for the next two days.

**Unstoppable**

When Percy is craving Annabeth he s clearly unstoppable.

Even if he has to use the last of the potion to stop time in the middle of class to crash into Annabeth kissing her…

He's all for it.

**Valentine's Day**

They never really got into the sappy Valentine's Day stuff. They weren't into the normal bouquet of flowers and the chocolate stuff.

They preffered to spend rainy Valentine's Day taking naps, reading books, and enjoying eachother's embrace.

In their opinion it was the\he best Valentine's Day tradition ever.

**Waking Up**

Percy hates waking up early. Annabeth knows that. But still she tries whatever she can to wake him up.

She tried water- she was the one who ended up soaked.

She tried hitting him with a pillow – she always ends up getting the pillow thrown back at her with _much_ more force.

She tried threatening him- he just mumbled "I love you too" and fell back asleep.

She finally just gave up and climbed back with him. He wrapped his arms around her and mumbled," I knew you'd turn around."

**Xylography**

Percy was never too big on xylography, but he decided to try it anyway.

If you went to Camp Half-blood today you can still see it carved on the tree.

_I may hate xylography, but I still love you Annabeth._

_Percy_

**You**

Percy walked over to Annabeth, who was sitting at a table drawing.

She jumped as he slammed his hands on the table around her.

She turned her around to face him and her shocked face turned into pure annoyance.

"Oh, it's just _you._" She said and turned back around.

"_Jus_t me_? _What's that supposed to mean?" I asked playfully.

"It's just you." She said innocently.

We were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hold that thought, we'll come back to this topic later." She said.

**Zen**

They aren't always able to keep each other zen all the time.

Most of the time though.

Except when they where yelling at each other in Ancient Greek.

I guess you can"t have everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Which letter was your fav?<strong>

**REBIEW AND CHECK OUT MY POLL!**


End file.
